


Persuasion

by Pickleweasel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, Romance, Slash, Switching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Shikamaru have been together four months, and things are going well... but Kakashi wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Kakashi sat sideways on the couch in his apartment, legs outstretched. His shinobi uniform, mask and all, had been discarded in favor of a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt. For once, he had no book in hand. Instead, he was pondering.

Though he was glad Shikamaru had moved in with him only a few months after they started their relationship, there was one thing bothering him.

He didn't mind doing the cooking and the majority of the cleaning. He knew Shikamaru detested housework, and Kakashi was already used to taking care of the upkeep of his small apartment. Adding Shikamaru's clothes to the laundry didn't create much extra work for Kakashi either. And after a few kitchen disasters when Kakashi had tried teaching Shikamaru to cook, Kakashi assigned Shika to dishwashing duties. During the two months that they had been living together, the younger man had groused over this now and then, despite the fact that Kakashi did all of the other work around their home. Kakashi merely laughed at his lover and took the griping in stride.

Kakashi's only complaint was about sex. Not about the frequency or the quality – they had sex at least daily when neither was away on a mission, and both took great enjoyment from it. They varied what they did in the bedroom (or wherever else the mood took them) – incorporating different positions, toys, and light bondage into their sex life, and neither was getting bored.

No, the problem for Kakashi was that, in their four months together, Shikamaru had never topped Kakashi.

It wasn't that Kakashi didn't like being the one to take his lover. He did, he loved it in fact, but being able to bottom now and then was something that he enjoyed. And it had been a long time since he had been given the opportunity.

When Kakashi had brought it up earlier in their relationship, Shikamaru had simply said that he preferred bottoming. Kakashi, however, knew that Shikamaru had never topped, and was a firm believer in "don't knock it until you've tried it" – within reason, of course. He knew Shika well enough that he was able to tell that his lover wanted to capitalize on the ability to get the most pleasure for the least amount of effort. Normally Shikamaru's laziness didn't bother Kakashi, but in this area, it did. Kakashi had let it slide at first, but as time went on, it had become enough of an issue for Kakashi to want to do something to change it.

If all Kakashi wanted was simply something in his ass, he could use a toy on himself while he was inside of Shikamaru, which he had, on multiple occasions. He could masturbate with a dildo or vibrator when Shikamaru was away. But fucking himself with an impersonal object was a far cry from having Shikamaru's hot, hard cock moving inside of him. He wanted not only the sensations of his lover taking him, but the exchange of power that came along with it.

Kakashi decided that the only way to get Shikamaru to change his mind about topping was to show the younger man just how good it could feel. He had been successful with this when teaching Shikamaru about the joys of giving head, which Shika had at first complained was too troublesome. Kakashi had told Shikamaru that if he had wanted to continue to be on the receiving end, which Shika had admitted he enjoyed, the brunet would at least have to put in an effort for once. Kakashi didn't tell Shikamaru that there was no way he would be able to follow through on this ultimatum – the older man enjoyed sucking Shikamaru's cock so much that he doubted he would be able to last more than a week without giving in if Shika decided to be stubborn.

But, Kakashi's words, and a guiding hand around Shikamaru's neck had worked wonders. Despite his initial reluctance to exert himself, Shika had displayed great enthusiasm when he heard the sounds of encouragement and pleasure Kakashi had made. The younger man had been spurred on by not only the noise, but by the expressions of rapture on his lover's face. Kakashi didn't have to ask for head after that – Shikamaru did it willingly, and eagerly, as long as Kakashi continued to reciprocate, which the older man did.

Kakashi had a feeling it would be the same case when it came to topping. But it was one thing for Kakashi to push his lover's head into his crotch, and another to make Shikamaru fuck him. Though he wanted to give Shikamaru a taste of what it felt like to be more dominant, Kakashi knew that at least for the first time, he would have to settle for teaching Shikamaru through physical example. Then, when Shika knew just how good it could be, he would want to be the one to take Kakashi, at least some of the time, fulfilling Kakashi's desire to relinquish control.

It took Kakashi very little time to formulate a plan that he was happy with, and he was smiling when he felt a familiar chakra signature outside the door. He turned his head and gave a small wave when Shikamaru disabled traps to come inside, returned the wave with a grin, and reset the traps before toeing off his shoes.

Shika crossed the threshold and padded over to join Kakashi on the couch. He poked his lover's leg, indicating that Kakashi was taking up too much space. "Move over," he said unnecessarily, and Kakashi turned and put his feet on the floor. Shikamaru flopped down on the couch, his head in Kakashi's lap.

"Good evening to you too," Kakashi said, and leaned over to kiss Shika lightly on the lips.

Shikamaru responded by grabbing Kakashi's hair and pulling the older man into a deeper kiss, which Kakashi eagerly returned. Their tongues slid against each other, and Kakashi sucked Shikamaru's tongue into his mouth, earning him a groan. Soon, Shika released Kakashi's hair and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Sit up a little," Kakashi said, reaching under Shikamaru's head for the other man's hair band. Shikamaru did so without complaint or opening his eyes, and Kakashi gently removed the elastic, letting his lover's soft brown hair fall free. Kakashi ran his fingers through Shikamaru's hair, and the younger man let out a pleased sigh.

"Mmm, you know just what to do to get me to relax."

Kakashi chuckled, toying with chocolate locks and massaging Shika's scalp. "Don't fall asleep on me, though. I have plans for you."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Plans? As in something other than sex, dinner, and more sex?"

Kakashi's lips spread in a smile. "Well, not exactly different… but…"

The ambiguity of Kakashi's statement seemed to intrigue Shika, and he waited for Kakashi to continue, or to do something. Kakashi stopped playing with Shikamaru's hair, and said one word that he knew Shikamaru would take as a command to be obeyed.

"Bedroom."

Shika sat up and got to his feet, Kakashi immediately following him. They made quick work of getting to the bedroom and stripping. As erotic as peeling off layers of clothing from their lovers' bodies could be, both men usually preferred to be naked as quickly as possible. Any slow teasing could be done afterward, on broad expanses of exposed skin.

Closing the distance between himself and Shikamaru, Kakashi crushed their lips together, ran his hands down the younger man's back, and cupped the round ass, giving it a brief squeeze. He guided them so that Shikamaru had no choice but to sit on the bed. The younger man broke the kiss after a few moments, looking up at Kakashi with lust glazed eyes. Shika lay back, watching Kakashi expectantly as his lover joined him on the bed. Kakashi knew that Shikamaru was curious as to what was to be different about tonight, but decided that it would be better to just go along with his plan rather than starting out with an explanation.

Kakashi knelt between Shikamaru's legs and pulled him down into another kiss, a long, intense one that left them both breathless. Wanting to draw this part out and arouse Shikamaru as much as possible, Kakashi began a slow exploration of his lover's body. Shikamaru let out a small moan when Kakashi nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Kakashi smiled into the skin and bit harder, loving the sound it drew from Shika.

Shika's hands tangled in Kakashi's hair when the older man latched on to a nipple and drew the sensitive nub into his mouth. Kakashi's hands played over Shikamaru's chest, stomach, sides, thighs, anywhere they could reach except for Shikamaru's dick. He switched to the other nipple, flicking his tongue over it and sucking as he continued to caress Shikamaru.

And then, unsurprisingly, Shikamaru voiced his impatience.

"Touch me, damn it," he hissed.

"I am touching you," Kakashi murmured playfully against Shikamaru's taut abdominal muscles before swiping his tongue over his lover's navel.

Shikamaru fisted his hands in Kakashi's silver mane and impatiently yanked Kakashi's head up so that he could look into the older man's mismatched eyes. Kakashi grunted at the pain, but didn't protest.

"You know what I mean," Shikamaru growled, raising his hips so that his erection pressed against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi merely grinned. "No. I'm trying to teach you something."

A puzzled look, which Kakashi rarely had the chance to see, crossed Shikamaru's face and he released Kakashi's hair. "Teach me something?"

"Yes. Trying to teach you how good it feels to be inside someone else. And to do that, I'm not going to touch your cock until I'm good and ready to put it inside of me." He purposely neglected to tell Shikamaru that this time was going to come very soon, because his hormones were screaming for him to do more for his own body. He instead kissed the surprised Shika, who obviously had not expected this role to be thrust upon him.

"You're not giving me much choice in the matter," Shika grumbled, and he looked apprehensive, but not entirely displeased. Kakashi thought that he even caught a spark of curiosity in his lover's expression.

"Don't worry, I'll do most of the work," Kakashi said with a smirk. Then his face softened. "Just trust me, and let me do this, okay?"

Shika nodded, and Kakashi gave the younger man's already tender nipples a squeeze, drawing a moan from Shikamaru's throat. His lover's assent combined with the sound made Kakashi's cock jump, and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

Kakashi dropped a kiss on Shikamaru's breastbone, then reached to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, slicking up two of his own fingers. "Watch me," he told Shikamaru, bringing his hand behind himself, and circling his fingers over his entrance.

The younger man obeyed, sitting up enough to rest on his forearms to watch Kakashi, who wrapped his free hand around his erection and began to stroke slowly. Kakashi moaned quietly as he pushed in the first finger, moving in and out only for a few moments before adding the second to stretch himself. All the while, his eyes were on Shikamaru, who licked his lips in anticipation.

Kakashi didn't want any more preparation. He wanted to feel Shika inside of him as soon as possible, so after doing the bare minimum for himself, he poured more lube into his hand and put the bottle aside. Noting that Shika's erection was already dribbling precome, Kakashi perfunctorily slicked up Shika's dick and his lover sucked in a small breath at finally being touched.

Kakashi straddled Shikamaru, holding the younger man's cock against his entrance. "Watch," he said again, and once more, Shikamaru obeyed, this time looking down at where their bodies were almost joined, and Kakashi smiled. He slowly lowered himself down onto Shikamaru, and both men gasped when the head first breached the tight ring of muscle. Kakashi almost trembled from the sensation of being stretched combined with the thrill of the fact that Shikamaru was finally inside of him. He continued to sink down slowly, achingly slowly, until Shika was finally buried balls deep in him.

Shika's eyes were wide in wonder, pupils dilated with arousal. "Fuck, 'Kashi… so tight…" he husked.

"Yeah," Kakashi said a little breathlessly. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah," Shikamaru said with a grin. "You gonna move?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his lover's impatience, but he had no reason to hesitate. He used his thigh muscles to lift himself up almost to the point where Shikamaru would have slipped out of him, then slammed back down, earning him a surprised sound from his lover. Kakashi repeated the motion, watching Shika's face all the while. His lover was gorgeous like this, hair spread out on the pillow, cheeks flushed, breathing ragged from arousal rather than exertion.

"Holy shit," Shikamaru said, still seemingly floored by how good it felt to be inside Kakashi, and the older man managed to let out a laugh, speeding up the rise and fall of his body onto Shika's cock. The pleasure was building slowly in Kakashi, and he could tell that Shikamaru was enjoying himself as well.

And then, to Kakashi's surprise, something snapped in Shikamaru. The younger man, who usually was such a lazy lover, began to put in more effort. He reached out, gripped Kakashi's hips, and started meeting Kakashi thrust for thrust.

Shikamaru must have noticed the surprise in Kakashi's face because he managed to grunt out, "You feel… too good… for me not… to move…"

Kakashi didn't reply, but his lover's admission and the change in the dynamic between them, both physical and mental, sent his mind reeling. With a shift of his hips, Shika found an angle where he could thrust such that his cockhead dragged over Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi groaned as pleasure radiated throughout his body. He grabbed his own cock and started pumping himself in time with the thrusts, precome and lube from earlier adding a glide to his strokes. He was no longer watching Shikamaru's face; his head was thrown back and moans escaped his throat as Shikamaru put more force behind the jerks of his hips into Kakashi. Now it was Shika controlling the pace; he was practically pulling Kakashi up off his cock and yanking him back down. Grunts issued from Shikamaru, and Kakashi could tell that his lover was nearing his peak. He was close to the edge himself, his cock and prostate both hypersensitive and his body aching for release.

"Fuck," Shikamaru groaned, and his thrusts into Kakashi grew erratic as he came, fingers tightening on Kakashi's hips hard enough to bruise. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to mind. All that he cared about now was that the man under him was in such bliss.

Activating his sharingan to permanently etch the expression of pure bliss on Shikamaru's face into his mind, Kakashi stroked himself faster and harder until he reached his breaking point seconds later. His orgasm tore through him and he called out his lover's name as his come shot out over his hand and chest, even going so far as to hit his chin.

Kakashi's thighs shook, more from the strength of his orgasm than from his exertion. The two men stared into each other's eyes, breathing ragged, neither able to do or say anything for some time.

The relative quiet of the room was broken by Shika looking at Kakashi's chin where the older man's come had landed. He sat up, still inside of Kakashi, and licked the come from Kakashi's chin and chest. Kakashi grinned, and licked the remainder off his own hand before lifting his body enough for Shikamaru's dick to slip out of him, semen following and pooling at the base of Shika's cock. He grabbed a washcloth from the nightstand, and wiped Shikamaru down before cleaning himself up. Kakashi tossed the soiled linen into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room before laying next to Shikamaru, head propped on his hand. Shika mirrored the pose.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both grinning, before Kakashi finally spoke.

"So, what did you think?"

"I… really liked it," Shika admitted, his cheeks flushing.

Kakashi had a feeling that the reaction was because Shikamaru was chagrined that he had avoided doing something so pleasurable for so long.

Shikamaru regained his composure rather quickly. "I wouldn't want to do it this way every time, though. I like you being inside of me just as much."

"I do too," Kakashi agreed, running his fingers down Shikamaru's side, making his lover shiver slightly. "I just like to switch things up. And I thought you would too, if given the right… persuasion." He grinned.

"Well, then, apparently, you're very persuasive." Shikamaru said, smiling back, tracing his own fingers over Kakashi's chest.

"Am I, now? That's good to hear," Kakashi said with a chuckle, then paused. He decided to just throw caution to the winds, be open, and make sure Shikamaru understood what he really wanted. "Do you know why I did this?"

"Because you wanted my cock in your ass?" Shikamaru asked with a snort.

"Well, partly that, yes. But it's not just about that. I don't just want you to be the one inside me… I want you to take more control sometimes. I see us as equals in this relationship, and if you're up for it, I want you to fuck me into the mattress just as often as I do the same for you." He continued to trace nonsense patterns over Shika's side, hoping for a positive response.

Shikamaru pondered for a few moments. "I think I'd like that. I mean… I like having you at my mercy when I suck your cock." He grinned. "So, yeah - let's switch things up a bit." He leaned forward, and kissed Kakashi.

Kakashi was relieved and happy, and returned the kiss with all the tenderness and love that he felt for Shikamaru. Their tongues lazily touched and teased each other, before both men drew back, letting out twin contented sighs.

"So." Kakashi said, smirking again. "You want to know what it would be like to be on top of me, inside me, pinning me down, being completely in control?" he purred. "It requires more exertion on your part than this did - but trust me, it is worth it."

"Give me a minute to recover and I'll find out what it's like," Shika said, an impish smile spreading over his mouth, before he leaned forward to capture his lover's lips in a hungry kiss.


End file.
